


Birthday Angel

by VeenaJ17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeenaJ17/pseuds/VeenaJ17
Summary: Would Seventeen be able to pull off a surprise birthday party for one of their members by themselves?Probably not.But if they had the help of the member's girlfriend to distract him for the day?Just maybe.





	Birthday Angel

You were scrambling around trying to get your apartment, and yourself, ready at the same time. It was Jeonghan’s birthday today, and the other members of Seventeen were going to be over in a little bit. The plan was that you were going to go out with your boyfriend and spend the day with him, but also keeping him away from your apartment so the boys could prepare a surprise party for Jeonghan. You were excited for the plan to take action, but currently you were quite literally running around worrying about every little thing.

You nearly screamed when you heard multiple knocks on your front door. You ran to the door and flung it open to see a herd of boys in front of your door.

“Hey guys,” you greeted them. You heard a few say hello back and you stepped to the side to let them in.

“Sorry we’re late,” Seungcheol said, stepping through the doorway. “Jeonghan was taking  _ forever _ to leave the dorm.”

“‘Oh I forgot this, oh I forgot that. Would you stop rushing me?’” Seungkwan tried imitating Jeonghan’s voice. “That man takes more time than any of us,” he complained.

“You don’t have a right to say that Boo Seungkwan,” Wonwoo said sneaking in from behind them. Everyone laughed while Seungkwan followed Wonwoo into the apartment as he ranted to him.

“It’s alright guys, I’m still getting ready anyways,” you say.

“What do you mean?” Junhui said as he entered. “You look beautiful to me, you could leave now, you don’t need to get ready anymore,” he finished with a bright smile. You just laughed at him.

“Don’t let Jeonghan hear you,” Chan said as he passed. “I’m not sure you’d like looking in the mirror quite as much afterwards Junhui.” He grinned back at the older. Junhui only laughed.

They all made their way into your apartment, making various comments and carrying multiple bags of different sorts.

The last boy in the hallway finally made it into the apartment. “Hi Joshua,” you said.

“Hello!” he said cheerfully as he took off his shoes and followed after the others.

“Is that everyone then?” you called into the apartment. 

“Yep! That’s it!” came a very quick response. You were skeptical but started to shut the door anyway.

“Wait wait!” you heard from the hallway. You opened the door again, confusion on your face. You opened the door to see Mingyu breathing heavy and holding two bags.

“Who said that?” he yelled into the apartment as he entered. There was no answer but you could hear laughing from the living room.

“Seokmin!” Mingyu yelled and stormed into the apartment, probably more angry than was fitting for the situation. “Do you want cake or not?” he asked.

“Nobody make Mingyu angry, or you’ll see _ my _ wrath,” Soonyoung said at Mingyu’s comment. A few of the boys laughed while others agreed. “It might not be my birthday, but I want cake!” Soonyoung said.

“Anyone else?” you tried again.

“We’re missing Jeonghan!” you heard Hansol shout out, an obvious joke in his voice. There were various cries from around the apartment ranging from kinder answers like, ‘He’s not here, remember?’ to ‘Hansol, you idiot, did you forget already?’ You heard Hansol defending himself and rolled your eyes before seeing Minghao poke his head out from around a corner.

“Jihoon is still out at the car, I think. He’s making sure we got everything,” he said.

“Thank you, Minghao,” you said. He smiled cutely before disappearing again.

You walked into your apartment to already see the boys at work. Everyone was moving around to different rooms trying to decide who was doing what, save for Mingyu, who was scurrying around the kitchen, already starting to cook. You peeked in at every room before finding Seungcheol.

“Is there anything I can help with?” you ask. He looks at you with a confused look.

“Aren’t you helping by going out with Jeonghan for the day?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” you said. “I was just wondering if there was anything I could do before that.”

“No no, we’ve got it, thanks though. You really should get going though. Jeonghan is going to wonder where you are, and then he’s gonna start calling us, and who knows how long the surprise party will be a surprise,” Seungcheol says. You chuckle a little.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” you agree. You head down the hall to your room to finish getting ready. You check yourself one more time, looking over your blue jeans and light purple blouse before fixing your hair and grabbing your bag. You go back into the living room and announced your departure. There were various goodbyes and good lucks as you exited, slipping on a pair of white tennis shoes before opening the door. You were about to close it again when you heard someone call out to you. You glanced to your side to see Jihoon walking up with a few more bags hanging on his fingers. You gaped at him.

“ _ More _ bags?! How much stuff did you guys get?” you asked. Jihoon sighed.

“Don’t ask me, it wasn’t my doing. I just had to make sure all the stuff we  _ did _ get made it over here,” he said looking annoyed, but there was still a grin on his face.

“Well, good luck then,” you said with a smile.

“Thanks, you too,” Jihoon said as he pulled the door open and entered your apartment.

“Can you lock the door behind you Jihoon?” you asked, and he nodded. “Oh, and one more thing.” Jihoon looked back at you with raised eyebrows. “Don’t let them trash my apartment, ok?” you asked. His head flew back as he laughed before smiling at you.

“Got it,” he said. You smiled before waving and finally heading off.

You had agreed to meet up with Jeonghan at a park nearby your house so you could walk there and Jeonghan would drive over and meet you. For all Jeonghan knew, the other members just wished him a happy birthday in the morning and were lazing around back at the dorm.

You reached the park and spotted your boyfriend right away, sitting on a bench off in the shade. He was wearing a gray long sleeve with a dark blue and red plaid flannel over it, black jeans and simple converse. As you neared him you could see his black hair, that just reached below his ears, was being blown around his face by a mysterious wind. He was trying to swat and pull it away from his face. You couldn’t help but giggle at his actions, and it seemed the wind carried that too. He turned to look at you, immediately breaking into his adorable smile. He jumped off of the bench and came up to you.

Before he could say anything you hopped on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck in a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Jeonghan!” you exclaimed. He hugged you back just as tightly and you could have sworn he lifted you off of your feet for a moment.

“Thanks Jagiya,” he said, burying his face in your neck. He pulled back and pouted at you. “Why’d you take so long, it felt like I was waiting forever,” he whined. You lightly slapped him on his arm.

“I wasn’t that long,” you said. He grinned at you.

“I know, but still, what were you doing that whole time?” he asked innocently. You made sure to keep your composure and reminded yourself that the party needed to be a  _ surprise _ .

“I was just getting ready to come meet you is all,” you said, which wasn’t that far from the truth. You saw him look you up and down and you started to squirm slightly.

“Well, even if you didn’t take that long, I can guarantee you would still look as, or even more beautiful than you do now,” he said smiling, and you felt yourself blush. Sure you didn’t feel like this when Junhui said anything about your looks, but this was your boyfriend. It was different coming from him and you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, but flattered, by him.

“Shut up,” you ended up saying anyways. You tried to change the subject. “Where do you want to go first?” you asked. Jeonghan paused for a moment before answering slowly.

“Well, it’s almost noon I’m pretty sure, so we could go get ice cream,” he said. You burst out laughing at the boy’s suggestion. You definitely weren’t expecting that first.

“Ice cream? Really?” you asked in between laughs.

“Absolutely,” Jeonghan said confidently.

“How about we go get lunch, and later we can get ice cream,” you say.

“But that’s no fun,” Jeonghan complained. You raised an eyebrow at him before he sighed and gave in. “Fine, let’s go. Do you want to walk or drive somewhere?” he asked

“Let’s walk somewhere,” you said happily. He smiled at you before linking your hands and started to pull you through the park. You chatted about nothing in particular as you walked. Jeonghan told you about how the members wished him happy birthday in the morning, though he didn’t think they were doing anything else for the day.

“I’m pretty sure they all just went back to sleep once I left, those lazy kids,” Jeonghan said shaking his head, but there was a soft fondness in his voice.

“Who knows, they might be doing something,” you say grinning.

“Well, even if they do, I still get to spend the day with the best girlfriend in the world, so that makes up for it,” he said smiling. You slapped his arm again.

“Why do you keep slapping me?!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “I’m complimenting you!”

“I know. Take my slaps as thanks,” you say.

“How does that work!” he shouts and you laugh as you keep walking.

You eventually reach a small restaurant across the park and you guys enter. They aren’t busy so you are seated right when you enter and you look over the menu. After you both order food you simply talk as you wait for the food. You smile as Jeonghan retells a story of when Seungkwan nearly set them all on fire trying to cook something. You could listen to him talk for hours, but you’d never tell Jeonghan that; he’d never let you forget it.

Your food finally came and you guys dig in. You both thought it was very good, and you kept having to slap Jeonghan’s hand away from yours.

Once you guys were finished, you fought over who would pay.

“I’m the boyfriend here, I have to pay!” Jeonghan said.

“But it’s your birthday, I’ll pay!” you would argue.

When the waiter came back, Jeonghan snatched the check and payed before you could even think about it. He smiled at the waiter and thanked him before sliding out of the booth and pulling you out of yours. You quickly thanked the waiter as you were dragged away.

“Jeonghan!” you complained. “You should have let me, even just this once.”

“Never gonna happen,” he said. You gave up on it for now with a sigh.

“Fine, but I’ll pay for the ice cream,” you conclude.

“You can try,” he said grinning. You took it as a challenge and became determined to complete it. You continued to walk downtown, unsure what to do. Jeonghan would sometimes pull you into a shop if he felt like it, and you’d do the same. You ended up dragging Jeonghan into a clothing shop and started making him try on things, saying you’d buy him something for his birthday. He tried on a bunch of things, complaining most of the time, until once when he came out of the dressing room with a pleased expression on his face. You had given him a full outfit with black jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark green faded jean jacket. He smiled.

“I actually kind of like this. How do I look Jagiya?” he asked, spinning around.

You thought it was a little embarrassing to say, but you said, “I really like that on you, you look good Jeonghan.” You gave him a bright smile. The boy smiled shyly and looked down.

“Thanks,” he said before looking back at you. “Can we go somewhere else now?”

“Sure! Do you want that?” you asked, standing up. To your surprise he shook his head.

“No no, it’s alright, it’s pretty expensive. It was fun trying it on though,” he said and went back into the dressing room. You thought for a moment before running and grabbing something else for him to try on.

“Here Jeonghan,” you said coming back. You flung the door open without another thought, startling the boy. Thankfully, he was going a bit slow and had only taken off the jacket so far. He stared at you with wide eyes.

“Jeez Jagi, you scared me!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry Hanie, but here, try this on real quick,” you said and almost closed the door before coming back in. “And give me those clothes when you take them off so I can put them away.”

You shut the door then and smiled to yourself. You hoped you weren’t being obvious, and waited outside the door for Jeonghan to give you the clothes. 

“Have you taken those other ones off yet?” you said impatiently.

“Yeah, give me a second Jagi. What’s the rush?” he asked as he stuck the clothes out of the door.

“No rush, take your time trying those clothes on. Oh, and try these ones too,” you said, grabbing any random thing that looked your boyfriend’s size from the racks around you. You threw a bunch of clothes into the room before running over to the counter. You told the cashier what you were doing and she understood, so she hurried a little for you. You also grabbed a sweatshirt that you wanted, but Jeonghan didn’t like, and put it on the counter. The cashier put Jeonghan’s clothes in first, and covered it up with the sweatshirt. You heard Jeonghan calling out and you finished paying before grabbing the bag and rushing back over to where your boyfriend was.

“What were you doing?” Jeonghan questioned you as you came back over. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror with confused look. He turned back to you and asked, “And why did you pick this out? It’s a little…” he started to say, but couldn’t find a word for it.

You covered your mouth with your hand to try and hide your laughter. In your haste to try and distract Jeonghan, you had grabbed the first things you saw, which just happened to be a pair of ripped jean shorts - that were just a  _ bit _ too short to look modest - and a bright yellow t-shirt that had a bunch of cartoon characters on it. He was looking at you with raised eyebrows and a concerning look, and you couldn’t help but start laughing uncontrollably.

“I-It’s not exactly w-what I  _ *pfft* _ thought it was,” you managed to get out between laughs. You started shooing him away with a hand. “Please, go take it off, my sides hurt,” you said and continued laughing. Jeonghan shook his head at you before going back into the dressing room. You calmed down waiting for him to change. He came back out a minute later with his original clothes on.

“If you don’t mind, I don’t really want to try on anything else,” he said, fixing his shirt a little as he walked to you.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I can recover from seeing you in that,” you say with a grin. He protested as you both walked out of the store. The cashier gave you a secret thumbs up as you passed and you smiled as Jeonghan continued ranting.

Jeonghan finally calmed down and he was just smiling softly as you were once again walking down the street. As you were just enjoying the beautiful October weather, you felt your phone vibrate and you heard a  _ ding _ . Curiously you take it out to see you got a text from Jihoon. You figured it had to do with the party so you decided to wait a bit when Jeonghan wouldn’t look over your shoulder to see it. You were about to put it back in your pocket when there was a succession of multiple dings. Your eyes widened as you looked at your phone. Glancing at it quickly you see all the boys of Seventeen had sent you similar messages about being close to being all set up, except for some food. You shook your head.

“Who’s that?” Jeonghan asked. You shut your phone off as quickly but casually as possible and put it back in your pocket.

“It’s just Seunghee,” you say, coming up with an excuse on the spot. “She’s watching a drama right now and I think she’s ranting about something that happened. I’ll read it later,” you say. Jeonghan simply nodded and you internally sighed.

You had been wandering for a few hours now, and as you walked out of another store, Jeonghan stopped you. He held your hands in his.

“This has been fun,” he said, smiling at you. You smile back.

“Yeah, it really has,” you agree. He looked into your eyes and you looked down shyly, unable to keep his gaze.

“And as much fun as this has been…” he started, his smile turning into a mischievous grin. He leaned closer to you and whispered, “Ice cream?”

You grin, your nose scrunching, and whispered as well. “Ice cream.”

Jeonghan cheered and started pulling you back toward the park you met at, practically skipping. You laughed at his childish behavior.

“You’re such a child, Jeonghan,” you say to him.

“Is that such a bad thing?” he said smiling back at you.

“Not at all.”

You reached a small outdoor ice cream stand and Jeonghan practically bounced up to the window. You followed after him and paused to look up at the options.

“What are you gonna get Jeonghan?” you asked.

“Chocolate ice cream with fudge and chocolate chips,” he said immediately.

“Wow, that’s a lot of chocolate in one thing,” you say

“That’s the best part,” he said grinning.

Jeonghan goes up first, then steps to the side to let you go up to the window. You stand in front of him and order a cone with strawberry ice cream and sprinkles. You grab your wallet secretly so Jeonghan doesn’t see and once the lady says how much it is, you whip out a sufficient amount and hand it to her. She hands you the change and you turn to see Jeonghan staring at you with his mouth open and wallet in hand. You laugh.

“I told you I was going to pay,” you said and moved to the side of the window.

“Yeah but, I didn’t think you’d be that  _ fast _ ,” he said. Before he could protest anymore his ice cream was brought to the window and his mood changed. He thanked the lady and started eating it immediately. Yours came out right after and you both started to walk back to the park. It was silent for most of the walk, since you both were eating. Jeonghan finished first, since he was eating like it would disappear if he didn’t finish in the next few seconds. He latched onto your arm once he was done.

“Thank you Jagi, that was great!” he said.

“You’re welcome,” you said happily. You were back in the park now, walking hand in hand to where Jeonghan parked his car. You finally reached it and you hopped into the passenger seat while Jeonghan went around and got in, starting the car. 

“Can we go back to my apartment?” you asked. He thought for a moment before speaking.

“Sure, why not,” he said and smiled at you. As he drove, you took the opportunity of him being focused on the road to text one of the boys. You decided to text Jihoon, typing out a quick message:

‘ _ On our way back, be there in a few minutes, I hope you’re ready!’ _

You sent it and turned off your phone. It was quiet between you then, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It wasn’t very far to your apartment, so you reached it in just a couple of minutes. Once you did, you both got out of the car and Jeonghan slung an arm around your shoulders as you made your way up to your apartment. You talked all the way up, especially once you got closer to your apartment as an attempt to warn the boys inside.

Upon reaching your door, you took your keys out of your bag and unlocked the door, trying to keep your grin down. As the door opened, you saw that there were no lights on in the apartment.

“Why’d you turn off  _ all _ the lights?” Jeonghan questioned.

Quickly you came up with, “I’m just trying to save money. Electricity is expensive ya know,” you say. Jeonghan went along with it and you were thankful.

You gave him just enough time to get his shoes off - in the dark (with him complaining) - until you started pulling him towards the living room.

“Come on,” you say quickly before he could protest and you pull him into the dark apartment. Jeonghan kept asking questions as you stood in the middle of the living room, hoping you had this right.

“Jagi, what are you-”

“SURPRISE!!!”

The lights went on, streamers were being thrown, little poppers were being released, and 12 boys all popped out of who knows where. With a big smile on your face you look up to see your boyfriend’s reaction. Jeonghan’s eyes were wide, mouth open, his hand half way up to covering it. He was looking around the room slowly at all the boys with bright smiles, shouting many ‘happy birthdays’ to him. It almost looked like he was going to cry. Though he didn’t, he just broke into one of the biggest smiles you think you’ve seen on his face, and he started laughing softly. Then he looked at you.

“We’re you a part of this?” he asked softly. You nodded confidently, still smiling. He laughed at little more before he suddenly swooped down and kissed you in front of all the other members. You were taken by surprise, but you softened to the kiss and enjoyed it. Then you heard various cries of ‘Awww, do you have to kiss her now?’ ‘We were a part of this too!’ and ‘That’s so cute!’

Jeonghan pulled away and smiled at you before turning to his fellow members. He started hugging them all and thanking them in turn. Suddenly the lights were out again and Mingyu came waltzing into the room with a big grin on his face and an even bigger cake placed on his open arms. If Jeonghan’s smile could have gotten any bigger, it most certainly did when he caught sight of the cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday together, and them being a group mostly centered around their vocals, it sounded beautiful. They slowly ended the song, Seungkwan perfectly executing a harmony, and Jeonghan eagerly blew out the candles. He was smiling like a child and bouncing on his heels.

“Do you want cake now Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked.

“Duh!” Jeonghan announced and rushed into the kitchen before Mingyu could even turn around. Everyone followed the excited man and after many attempts, the cake was cut.

“Wait!” Chan shouts suddenly. Everyone freezes at his sudden outburst and looks at the maknae with curiosity. “So is it lady’s or the birthday person first?” he asks seriously. There were chuckles heard from the group.

“You’re so caring,” Jeonghan says. “But I’m gonna go with lady’s first this time,” he said and looked at you. You smiled and gladly took a piece of the cake.

“Thanks Chan,” you say to the boy and take a bite. Your eyes widen.

“Mingyu,” you said quietly. His head shot up like a puppy and he looked at you with a cute smile and raised eyebrows. “You made this right?” you asked. He nodded, and his smile fell.

“Is it bad?” he asked worriedly. You immediately shook your head.

“No no no! It’s actually amazing,” you say in awe.

“Really?” he asked surprised. You nodded. The other members started to get their pieces and started to take bites as well. Each one of them stared at Mingyu just like you had, looking between the tall boy and the cake.

All at once they started shouting about how they knew he was good at cooking, but they didn’t know about baking. They started throwing out suggestions about things they’d want to have at the dorm and Mingyu could only smile shyly at the ground.

“Ok guys, ok! I get it!” he eventually said with a laugh. Everyone started to calm down and continued to eat their cake. You decided to go have a seat in the living room, and the boys ultimately followed. You took a seat on the couch and Jeonghan hurried over and plopped next to you. You all ate happily while Jeonghan retold about the things the two of you had done that day. He started to talk about when you had gone into the clothes store and it reminded you of the clothes you bought him.

You ate the last piece of the cake you had and stood up, bringing the plate to your kitchen. You made secretly made your way back to the door, where you left the bag when you came in. You decided you didn’t have time to wrap it and you simply took out the sweatshirt and closed up the bag again.

Going back to the living room you saw the boys laughing, probably at something Jeonghan said, and you smiled. Most of them were done eating now and you quickly walked back over to Jeonghan. He had just finished, so you took the plate out of his hand and forced it upon Soonyoung, who was just about to head to the kitchen.

“Thanks Soon,” you said before eagerly sitting down next to your boyfriend. Soonyoung just shook his head with a smile before bringing both plates to the kitchen.

“Here,” you said, showing Jeonghan the bag. He looked at you skeptically.

“I thought the ice cream was my present, or maybe the party,” he said, gingerly grabbing the bag.

“Yeah, well, this too,” you said. “Open it!”

Jeonghan eyed the bag, and you thought you could see a knowing look in his smile as he opened it to reveal the clothes. He smiled.

“Jagi,” he breathed out as he took the clothes out of the bag. He looked at you. “I thought we agreed these were too expensive,” he said.

“They weren’t that bad,” you said smiling warmly at him. He chuckled.

“Aw, thank you Jagi,” he said and he gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek. Hansol and Junhui complained about all the kissing and Jeonghan turned to them and said, “Live with it.”

Everyone laughed at Jeonghan’s remark,  and the rest of the plates eventually made it into the kitchen. You all decided to play some games then, since it wasn’t very late yet. It was a lot of fun playing with the boys of Seventeen, with all the jokes and laughter and just the fun vibes they give off. You enjoyed every second spending time with them, especially when Jeonghan would help you out and sometimes cheated for you, but everyone let it go for now.

As it was getting later you all decided to watch a movie. Jeonghan chose the movie and got first pick on where he wanted to sit. He chose a spot at the end of the couch and pulled you with him, putting you at the end. Everyone else filled in and the movie was started.

It was calm throughout the movie. Some members already started falling asleep. You had rested your head on Jeonghan’s shoulder at some point, but he didn’t mind. Suddenly you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You lifted your head to look up at Jeonghan. He was smiling gently at you.

“I had a lot of fun with you today,” he said quietly, so he didn’t draw attention. You smiled.

“Me too,” you said just as quietly.

“Thank you for everything Jagiya,” he said. He didn’t give you time to answer as he kissed you once more. It was soft and sweet, and it lasted longer than the one earlier. You closed your eyes and kissed back. Jeonghan pulled away and smiled at you. You smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Happy birthday Jeonghan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! it means a bunch!
> 
> *V*


End file.
